Twilight's Twisted Fortune of Events
by hisbabygirl2912
Summary: The Twilight Saga storyline just got a little twisted with some surprise changes and added characters.
1. Anger Issues Much?

**Chapter One:** **Anger Issues Much?**

"I'm leaving, I've had enough of your shit!" all I could hear were the screams of the daily argument between my mom and her husband, my step dad, a sorry ass one at that. I haven't seen my real dad since I was five when the divorce was finalized...I'm almost eighteen now. Being as I barely knew my father I didn't really know what I was missing but it had to be better than living with this abusive low life. Even though Phil left her emotionally and physically scarred numerous times, Amy just couldn't seem to get the hint, even after six years of this bullshit. This time I guess I finally had my last straw, I finally cracked. "Get the fuck away from her you stupid dick!" was all I remember saying as I launched my body towards him...the rest was all a haze to me.

* * *

"Beep, Beep, Beep..." _why the hell was I dreaming about annoying ass beeping sounds?_ I slowly opened my eyes as a sharp pain went through my whole body, my face felt majorly swollen but why? _What __exactly__ happened last night?_ I quickly began to realize that unfortunately the beeps from my dream weren't a part of my dream, they were coming from a machine hooked up to an iv machine that was attached to me...I had ended up in the hospital. I hadn't even noticed that there was a hand interlocked with my purple throbbing hand, _At least I must have gotten one good punch in_, a glimmer of a tiny smile formed my lips which was worth the sting, "Mom?..." my voice sounded so faint and weak. She had her head on the edge of my bed which I hadn't noticed until now that she had fallen asleep. Amazingly enough she had heard my pathetic voice, "Oh Bella, you're alive!" she cried as she hugged me just a little too tight for my comfort right now. "Oww!" I screamed out surprised that my voice could project that loudly after all the screaming I had done last night, I had called Phil a lot of names that he was truly worthy of and I remember every single one of them, this caused another smile to form my fat lips. "Sorry, sorry for squeezing too tight, sorry that this happened, sorry I didn't listen to you sooner baby girl..." I cut my hysterical mother off, "Mom...its not your fault stop saying sorry." She just nodded sadly a waterfall still streaming down her cheeks, "I left him...finally." I guess I was shocked to hear those words, the words I had been dying to hear for so long had finally come out of her mouth I didn't even care that it hurt so bad to have my mouth wide open.

* * *

It had been two months since the incident and I had fully recovered and had been home for a week. Arizona was such a lovely place, the heat is what I loved most even though no matter how long I stayed in the sun I was always this pathetic pale white porcelain figure. I'm a plain girl I guess you could say, I live in jeans, I've worn a dress only once or twice in my life once for my school play when I was three and the other time when I was twelve which I dreaded, the wedding where we officially introduced the asshole to our family. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't still asleep as I laid in bed, _Yes he really is gone, he's been gone for two months now." _The thought still didn't fully process with me, silence felt eery but blissful at the same time. I heard light footsteps approaching my door as if they were hesitating to come in, and the lonesome look she gave me didn't make me think any better. "Mom what's wrong..." I returned the same look. She had just closed her cell phone which she barely knows how to use. "I just got off the phone with your father..." "And...?" I replied after a minute of silence. "...We both agreed that you should stay with him for awhile...give you time to coupe with things, to experience more...give me time to adjust to these finance changes." she looked up at me. I immediately shrugged my head, "Mom I'm fine I don't need time to coupe or experience anything...and if its money your worried about I could easily get another job."


	2. Welcome to Forks, Washington

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks, Washington**

A Shaggy run down cop car entered the driveway, I sighed because I knew it was time. My father who I hadn't seen in years, barely had any recollection of was picking me up and taking me twelve hours away from home to live with him. I've never even been to another state let alone live in one...this could either be a good idea that will better my future or it could ruin it horribly, _most likely the second. _I know you're thinking that I must be some kind of always depressed, negative, dull person but that's not true at all well the negative part may be just a little true..._or very true._ Do you honestly expect me to be positive when my whole childhood was filled with disappointments (not due to my mother's fault), but lets just say Phil never have two shits if anybody but himself were happy. I remember almost all of my birthdays but my seventh one is the most memorable and not in the way kids birthdays should be.

"Mommy where's my friends at?" "There coming sweetie don't you worry," my mom turned her back and ran outside but I could still hear everything. "Dammit Phil you remembered to invite her friends didn't you?!" "Whose friends?" he chuckled clearly drunk as always, if there's one thing he should get an award for is being the greatest alcoholic. _Oh and being the world's worst parent. _I peeked out the curtain of the sliding glass door watching the whole thing tears beginning to run down my cheek, "Bella's!" mom gave him a disgusted look the look that became normal for him. "Why the fuck would I invite that little s-shit's f-friendss" he stuttered. My mom clenched her fists tightly if steam could come out of someone's head when there pissed her head would be bald by now..._I guess that's why she has red hair. _I'm glad that's one trait I didn't take from my mom instead my genes inherited my dad's brown hair along with his deep brown eyes, but I would much rather have my mom's beautiful green eyes. As many times as she wanted to Amy never punched him or abused him in any way, I would have wailed on his ass a few good times no scratch that I would have dumped his sorry ass the moment he touched me or yelled at my kid. There's another difference that me and my mother have, she has no back bone, I on the other hand speak my mind and stand up for myself but I also know when to hold it in. "Because It's her fucking birthday Phil maybe that's why all you care about is you and your god damn alcohol!" she slammed the door behind her meanwhile running into me knocking me over. "Waahh!" I cried as I hit the floor. "I'm sorry baby I didn't know you were there honey!" she picked me up rocking me, as a child being in her arms was my only form of comfort and to this day I still love it no matter how old I am. "My friends aren't coming are they?" I asked in the irresistibly adorable voice all kids have when they are little. She wiped my tears away slowly as she looked at the ground then looked back up a half smile forming her lips, "Well you're best friend will always be here, you know who that is? She asked. "Me, I'll always be your best friend Isabella Anne Swan." her voice was so sweet and comforting, _something else for me to miss._ I Hugged her tightly a huge smile on my face, the last smile of that day...the rest consisted of Phil forgetting to fill the pinata with candy, dropping my birthday cake with the lit candles on the living room rug causing a visit from the fire department and non stop arguing between them the rest of the night...that was one of the many nights of my childhood that I had cried myself to sleep. Let's just say Phil wasn't in charge of any more of my birthdays thank god.

My dad walked through the door, I have to admit it was so odd seeing him, _well why wouldn't it be after not seeing him for fourteen years, _even though it had been years he still made sure he stayed in contact with me, just like a good father should do in a tough situation. He didn't know the whole situation with Phil being an abusive drunk, mom would never tell him that because she knew that he would put him in jail in a heartbeat, _that could have been her easy way out but she never would have done it, no back bone_. I looked at his hair just as dark brown as mine and short, clean cut, eyes just as dark as mine, you would think I would have been a daddy's girl if our family wasn't torn. I am a momma's girl though and I doubt moving would change that. "Bells!" He chimed addressing me by his own personal nickname for me, "I've missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around me for what felt like the first time but I knew it couldn't have been, _why do I remember so little about him?...oh yeah _I suddenly remembered the words Amy had said to him that caused their timely divorce, "_Charlie, I'm tired of you neglecting us...if your career is more important to you then we're leaving."_ I also remember his reaction and the devastated look on his face as he pleaded for her, for us, to stay. I don't remember us leaving and moving to Arizona though...so I guess I lied when I said that I never lived in another state because I have I just don't remember it so in my mind it doesn't count but I would soon be reunited with my "hometown".

Awkward silence filled the car for the first hour or so which I honestly didn't mind because I'm a closed person when it comes to mushy feely shit and what do you really say to a man you haven't seen in so long? This was the first time I had ever been in a police car which some people find surprising because of my temper but like I said I know how to control it. "So Bells, how have you been Hun?" he looked over at me compassionately, you could tell he felt just as awkward but at least he was trying. "Did you just call me Hun? Dad please don't do that again..." I didn't mean to sound like a total smart ass but I just despise that word, "...and I've been good." I awkwardly finished my sentence feeling bad for snapping _something else I need to work on...he isn't used to it yet. _"Harrumph!...well that's good," He fake coughed something he's known to do in awkward occasions (so I'm told). Another thirty minutes of unbearable silence, _has he not heard of a radio?, _this time I finally thought of something to break it with. "What's it like being a cop?" I knew this would spark a conversation being that's what drove my mom away from him in the first place and I also developed an interest in the law enforcement career (I took criminal justice in high school until Phil got me kicked out because he cussed out the instructor, yet another thing I hadn't forgiven him for). His eyes immediately lit up, "Well I-I'm surprised you have an interest in my career being your mother..." I don't think he knew if I remembered the reason for the divorce or if the pain of bringing it up was to big to bare, "...it's been difficult lately there's been many bear attacks in the past few months." I raised my eyebrows "Bears?" I questioned. "You're not in Arizona anymore...," he chuckled as we approached a sign that he pointed at "...'Welcome to Forks, Washington' Bells".

Strangely enough I remembered absolutely nothing about the house, my former home, my home for the present, _I would think that I would remember at least one thing._ The outside was a small little cottage with tan paneling, nice but not too nice defiantly_ a bachelor's pad_, except for one room...my room. He had left it "exactly the same as when I had left" I felt bad because I still didn't even remember that room at all and it seemed that he had a special connection with leaving it untouched. He looked down sadly when he noticed my puzzled face as I looked around at my former items; dolls that I never remembered playing with (I was a tomboy), to flowered bedding, _I don't remember it because it wasn't who I was _I suddenly realized why nothing about this house was familiar. "I'll uh...get you some new things for your room...", he said as he removed a teddy bear from the bed, "...your favorite color still purple?" Instead of telling him that my favorite color was never purple and that in fact it had always been blue, I just nodded, _what's the harm in purple sheets? I've already made him feel like a total dick already._

"Bells come downstairs, there's somebody I want you to meet!"Charlie exclaimed from the front door. I looked at the clock _6:45 am, Blah what the butt it's too early for this,_ I thought to myself as I groaned and slowly pulled my new hideous purple covers off of me (I thought that purple wouldn't be so bad but it's my least favorite color). I slide out of bed and put some sweat pants on and my favorite Avenged Sevenfold hoodie, I hated the cold, wet weather here but it gave me an excuse to finally wear my hoodie I got for Christmas. "What's up dad?," I walked outside intrigued about who it was that he wanted me to meet. The first person I had noticed was a nicely build tan boy around my age, he had to be of Indian descent judging by his long black hair and his perfect caramel skin..._he's gorgeous. _"Bella..."Charlie was waving his hand in front of my face at this point, _how long had I been starring at him?_ My cheeks began to flush. "Yeah?" I gulped. "Remember Jacob Black and his father Billy?" He asked. Jacob smiled and I almost melted, _was everything about him so dreamy?_ I had to think for a minute then it came back to me, I used to play with him when he was a little boy, he had defiantly grown up since then. I began to blush again and realized I still hadn't answered my dad's question and they were all starring at me. "We used to make mud pies together when we were little," Jacob smiled again his voice was even sexy. I instantly smiled back and nodded probably looking like an idiot, "Yeah...no I remember." "Bells I got a present for you...," Charlie pointed to an orange dingy truck that looked like it had been in a serious boxing match, "...I paid for it and Jacob here fixed it up for you, I know its not much but at least its a ride." He smiled generously. I smiled appreciating the kind gesture but at the same time seriously wishing he hadn't, "Thanks its great," I lied and opened the squeaky door and got in surprised to see Jacob get in the passenger side, my heart skipped a beat. "Okay one trick you need to know about this baby is that you have to pull the clutch a few times like this..." he put my hand under his on the clutch and pulled it twice that was enough for me to turn the consistency of a cherry tomato which he noticed, "...see easy peesy lemon squeezy," he laughed. His corniness made me crack up which left me bright red again because I hate my uncontrollable obnoxious laugh, _good job Bella way to win the geek award. _I figured I should end the silence somehow, "So do you go to school here?" I asked hopeful. "No I go to school on the Reservation." He said with a sense of sorrow on his voice yet there was still a half smile on his face, _Does he like me?_ "Oh..." I looked down, "...It would have been nice to at least know one person."


	3. A Fresh Start? My Ass

**Authors Note: Okay this chapter explains Bella's first day of school, new friends and some love interests (one that leaves Bella confused). I thought it would be interesting to incorporate myself into the story (Sara)...let me know what you think. (:**

**Chapter 3: Fresh Start? My Ass**

"Beep...Beep...Beep!" my alarm sounded. Ugh that meant I had to get ready for school, my first day at a new school, they're always horrible but even worse this was in a new state...and I had only been here for two and a half days. Normal teenage girls stress over the perfect outfit to wear for the first day of school, I'm not a normal teenage girl, like a said I'm a tomboy...so jeans, a Paramore t-shirt and brown jacket it was. I packed my book bag which Charlie had gotten me _great purple, _I sighed. I went downstairs to see that my dad was gone, there was a note on the fridge, "Gone to the diner, would have taken you if you didn't have school...you used to love the diner as a kid, will take you on the weekend. Have a great day at school. P.S. I put new tires on the truck, you're welcome kiddo. Love Dad." _Why new tires? _I asked myself confused. I went to the window and peered out, _great snow, _I fucking hate snow_. _I made myself some bacon and eggs devouring them (I also got my cooking skills from my mother) and then I headed outside. As soon as I stepped on the front step my foot repealed and I landed on my ass...in front of McDreamy. "Whoa Issa are you alright?!" he ran to me picking me up in his arms looking concerned. I gulped staring at him, _he gave me a nickname! _I couldn't help but grin, "Yeah...uh yeah I'm fine, and what did you just call me?" I looked in his eyes praying I hadn't heard him wrong or that it was just my imagination day dreaming again. "Issa..." he smiled, "...What is everyone else allowed to have a nickname for you except me?" He joked. _Is he flirting or just being friendly? _I could never tell but I know which I hoped it was. "You can call me anything you want." I suddenly realized how wrong that had come out and how sexual my voice sounded, _Where the hell did that come from? Get it Together Bella. _He chuckled to that "Mkay.." he put me down and helped me in the truck. "Why are you here?" _Shit way to sound rude you __dumb ass_, I rolled my eyes "...I meant why are you here so early what do you want?" _Great what was that strike five or fifty? _I decided to keep my mouth closed hoping he wouldn't think that I was a total bitch. He smiled brushing it off, "I was here to wish you good luck on your first day into "hell-school" he laughed finding his pun of high school cleaver, _How can corniness be a turn-on?, _"But..." he continued, "...Seeing as you fell I should probably ride with you and make sure you get to school safe being as you're accident-prone." He nudged my shoulder chuckling making me blush, "No...Jake you don't have to do that I'll be fine." "I know but I want to," he smiled and my heart fluttered yet again.

I parked my ole' piece of shit and immediately regretted not walking. "Nice ride," Some kid chuckled. I knew he was being a smart ass and me being just as sarcastic replied, "Thanks," I even threw in a grin. The walk from the parking lot seemed like an eternity because of how many times I got stopped by random people and the numerous stares I got, _Do I really look that different? Is being new a sin here? What the Hell. _Somebody's arm was now around my shoulder _Do I know you? Get off of me creep. _I nudged my arm away rudely already getting ticked off at these people. "Whoa girl chill, You're the new girl right Isabella Swan? A Chinese guy with glasses asked. I nodded, "Yeah, what is it in the news or something?" "Not yet," he chuckled pulling out a camera and taking my picture before I could even comprehend what was going on (Another thing I hated was having my picture taken), _these people are defiantly getting on my bad side already. _I looked at him like he was crazy not caring that I was being a bitch at this point, "What the hell are you going to do with that?" I beamed. "Yo girl chillax I'm Eric, the newspaper editor, don't fret I won't use the picture If you don't want." he smiled and I could tell he was sincere. "Sorry for being an ass...I just don't like people I don't know touching me...or having my picture taken." I shrugged my shoulders and did a half-smile. "It's alright home girl."_ Does he realize that he is Asian? _He walked me to my locker where I got bombarded by yet another guy, his friend I assumed. "Hey name's Mike...Newton," the cocky blonde jock exclaimed doing a head nod _I seriously hope he doesn't think that works on me. _

I had made it through my first four classes in which strangely enough Eric was in three of them and Mike was in two, I always got hit on and I didn't have a clue why, I didn't have a nice ass or huge jugs for them to gawk at...I'm a plain twig, there's nothing beautiful about my eyes...Yeah I guess you could say I have some major self-esteem issues but _who doesn't? _I hadn't really talked to anyone else or found anyone that I found interesting yet. "Isabella!" Eric shouted from a table as soon as I had gotten out of the lunch line, _guess it's better than sitting alone._ "Please call me Bella," I informed him then I looked around at the full table, I guess it was time to met new people...three new people. The first one to introduce herself was Jennifer, I already couldn't stand her snobby voice, she was pretty I had to admit but she wasn't all that and a bag of chips like she made herself out to be. "Hi I'm Jennifer!...you're going to love it here, I'll make sure of it, as long as you hang out with me you'll have loads of fun!" she gasped for air, _great another 'me, me, me' person. _I just nodded trying to not look too disgusted, maybe she would grow on me. "Angela...it's nice to met you," A petite Asian girl smiled, you could tell that she was very shy and also had some insecurities within herself. "Likewise," I smiled _I can deal with her...another me, _I thought to myself_. _Last was a short girl, she couldn't have been more than five feet...I myself wasn't that tall (5'3 ft) but I was still taller than her. She had really short brown hair that was cut into a boyish bob that fit her really well, but I could also see her having really long hair not too long ago _a lot braver than me. _I had always wanted to get mine cut in a similar hairstyle but I didn't have the balls..._probably wouldn't look right on me any__way. _She waved shyly, "Hi I'm Sara." She smiled and I knew instantly that we would end up getting along great. I didn't really say much throughout half of the lunch hour I just sat back and observed the people who would hopefully become my new friends. Jessica kept giving Mike obvious hints that she was interested; staring at his lips while he spoke, constant jokes, those incredibly annoying laughs some girls give when they are nervous, etc., but he didn't seem to notice at all...he was more interested in me _ugh why is he so hung on me? Hello cocky girl sitting right beside you __flirting with you like there's no tomorrow__, __that should be your type. _It made me unconformable how many times Mike kept glancing at me and winking, had anyone heard of being subtle anymore or was that just me? I defiantly was not the most subtle person when it came to crushes, being shy and all...but I was more coy then these people that was for sure. There was another love interest I noticed at the table...Eric and Angela. I could tell that they both liked each other but Eric wasn't the committed type and Angela was just too damn shy to confess to him, I'd have to fix that _they'd be the perfect couple. _I guess you can say that I have a good way of reading people, I always have. I can tell when people are lying to me, and I can tell their personalities before I even get a chance to know them, all that's to it is observing body language...that is the key. She was the one that talked to me most which I was glad of...I connected with Sara but I wasn't sure why, maybe it was just that we were both shy and kept to ourselves? I didn't know and I couldn't figure it out but I had a feeling that we would be open with each other soon enough _best friend, _this thought caused me to smile and I realized I was staring right at her. _Oh god, she probably thinks I'm a lesbian. _Not that I have anything against gays, I believe that if you love somebody you shouldn't give a fuck what age, gender, or race they were, I just didn't roll that way...and I could sense that she might have been a little bi-curious but maybe I was wrong. She didn't really seem to notice that I was zoning out while staring at her or if she did she didn't mind. _If I were gay she would be somebody that I would date..." _my eyes got wide, had I really just thought that...I was so confused by myself, I had never thought of being with a woman, I found some pretty but I never wanted to fuck them or anything. I found myself looking at her lips, _I wonder what it would be like if we kissed..._What the fuck was I doing, was I really questioning my sexuality to a person I had just met?


	4. The Cullens

**Chapter 4: The Cullens**

Lunch was almost over when suddenly a group of people walked in...I stared in wonder, I had never seen creatures so beautiful...it almost hurt to look at them but at the same time I couldn't tear my eyes away. "Who are they?" I found myself asking out loud, I guess I had directed it towards Sara but of course Jessica was first to answer. "Oh...They're the Cullens, that little one right there that's Alice...," She nodded towards a petite girl a little skinner than Sara and a little shorter than me, "...and the constipated looking guy she's with is Jasper. Jasper had his fingers interlocked with Alice's, they made a cute couple, but what was with that scared look on his face as if he had just seen a ghost? _Is he scared of the world? _For some reason I couldn't read these people as well as I could any other person and it drove me insane..._what's so special about them? "_The gorgeous blonde is Rosalie and the hunk she's with is Emmett" Rosalie was in fact gorgeous, something about these people were so angelic...their skin looked as if it were perfect white porcelain. "All of them are adopted by this doctor and taken in...it's weird that they're "together" I mean I know that they aren't technically related but still it's not right." Jen shook her head in disgust. Just then the most stunning man I had ever seen walked in the room, "W-who is that?..." I struggled to say my breath being taken away as our eyes locked on each others. Sara chuckled, "That my friend is Edward, the sexiest guy in Fork's high...let me rephrase that..." she sighed, "...he's the sexiest guy in Fork's, Washington." He had the same glowing white porcelain skin that I was oddly enough jealous of being I hated my pale skin but theirs was different, they were all breathtakingly gorgeous. Alice had said something funny to make Edward laugh and his smile sent a shiver down my spine _whoa that was a first. _He must have caught me staring even though we were on separate sides of the cafeteria, he returned my gaze for the rest of the lunch period. "Hey you...Bella!" Sara waved her hand in front of my face laughing at how I had zoned out yet again. "Didn't you hear the bell ring? Come on lunch is over silly," she smiled grabbing my hand and I blushed questioning my sexuality once again.

My next class was Biology, Sara had the same class as me so we walked together and I couldn't help but to find myself staring at her ass..._am I really checking a female out? _I tried to stop staring at her body but I couldn't seem to stop, next thing I know my eyes were on her cleavage..._I really hope she doesn't notice. _They were just a bit bigger than mine maybe a C cup and I liked them, _why? Why had I never looked at another girl like this or wanted to do things with a girl before and now all of a sudden I was having day dreams about running my hands along her body? _I caught myself biting my lip, she was talking to me but I had no idea about what. "So what do you think?...Bella are you even listening?" _Come up with an answer fast. _My cheeks flushed "Y-yeah I-I think that's a great idea!" I cooed hoping my bullshit answer made some hint of sense with her conversation. "Really you think I should jump in front of a train?!" she exclaimed and I didn't even comprehend that she was being smart. "No! Of course not!" I started freaking out. She cracked up, "I knew you weren't listening so I had to mess with you calm down nobody's committing suicide." "That's not funny!" I pushed her playfully and had accidentally brushed hard against her breast, "Omg I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...," I apologized immediately. "Don't worry about it, it was just an accident, or was it?" She joked and I swear I saw her wink or was it just my eyes playing tricks on me? We had now reached the Biology Lab, I walked to the teacher hoping he wouldn't embarrass me by introducing me to the class...to my surprise he just said welcome ,handed me a book and pointed to an empty seat...by Edward.

He covered his mouth and nose as if he was about to throw up from a horrible smell..._do I stink? _I smelled my hair feeling self-conscious, I didn't stink so what was his deal? He didn't say a single word to me and when the bell rang he practically bolted to the door making sure he was the first one out. I shook it off thinking that maybe he just didn't feel good until I walked into the office and that's when I knew he had something against me. "No, I'm sorry but you have to stay in Biology all the other classes are full," the lady at the front desk stated. He noticed I had come in and he gave me an evil glare "...I guess I'll have to endure it." He walked away pissed off, _what the fuck did I do to him, I just got here and hadn't even said anything to him? _I made it a plan that I would find the answer, I would ask him what he had against me the next time I saw him. Days went by and Edward and his family never showed, I counted the days waiting to confront him...so far it had almost been a week. "Where are the Cullens?" I curiously asked Sara on the way to my house, yes I was having a sleepover (the first one I've had since I was like ten). "Oh when the weather's nice Dr. and Mrs. Cullen take them out of school for hiking and fishing...I wish my parents were like that," she chuckled. I was still confused about my feelings for her, I knew that I was attracted to her, but I still didn't comprehend or accept it yet I guess. "Ha yeah try sliding that one by my parents," I sighed as we walked through my front door, my dad was still on his fishing trip with Billy and wouldn't be back until sometime tomorrow.

After we ate our hamburgers and french fries that I had made us, me and Sara decided to go upstairs to listen to music. I handed her my iPod and immediately the first song she had played was "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set, "Great choice," I smiled and set my book bag on the floor. She smiled, "So you have a crush on Edward don't you?" "What gave it away?," I laughed. "Bella you're not that subtle," She giggled while she took her shirt off changing her clothes. I gulped, I knew girls were supposed to comfortable changing in front of their friends but we had only know each other for a week and this wasn't helping my confusion at all. She slid off her pants and bent down to get her clothes out of her bag, I found my eyes running down every part of her body...I wanted to tell her that Edward wasn't my only crush here at Forks but I didn't want to scare her away. She turned around and looked at me a little shocked, "Bella were you just looking at my boobs?!" She blushed. I started freaking out, "Um...no I was just wondering where you got your bra it's so cute." I quickly came up with an excuse turning dark red. "Victoria Secret," She smiled and sat on the bed. I sat down with her glad I had seemed to dodge that one. We started watching TV, we had both discovered that both of our favorite show was Friends, it was weird how alike we were. She had put her head on my shoulder..._cuddling? _I knew friends did that but it made me feel uncomfortable...in a good way. She felt me tense up, "Bella you okay? Do you not want me to cuddle with you?" She asked sounding sad. "No!...I mean no its fine." I smiled. _God she was right I defiantly wasn't subtle. _She smiled and then suddenly she reached up and put her hand on my cheek, looking right into my eyes...our lips met. They were so soft and when she shoved her tongue down my throat it didn't feel wrong at all. I found my hands running through her hair, and she was now sitting in my lap...what was going on? To my surprise she stopped and looked at me smiling..."Sorry, I know that was kinda fast." She said seeming apologetic I guess because of the shocked and confused look plastered on my face. "No...it's okay," I found myself returning the smile blushing.

**Author's Note: Whoa wasn't expecting that were you?! I thought it would be interesting to include some bi-romance in this story, if you don't like it I understand but please don't leave rude comments. There will be more where that came from, and advice for girls or guys out there that are confused about their sexuality, it's okay to find someone of the same sex attractive, I myself have gone through this, don't listen to what others say as long as your happy it doesn't matter who you love. Feel free to PM me about the topic or leave reviews thank you. (:**


	5. Humans without Footprints?

**Chapter 5: Humans without Footprints?**

It was Saturday and my dad should be back any minute, Sara was spending the night again tonight. Last night was still confusing for me, I had kissed a girl and I had liked it and didn't regret it, it didn't seem like she had either, neither one of us had made any more moves or said anything else about it the rest of the night. I made bacon and eggs for all of us and Sara and I began eating while we waited for Charlie to arrive. She kept grinning at me, "What?" I blushed. "So how was your first kiss with a girl?" She smirked. I just blushed, "How'd you know it was my first?" "Because of how nervous and shocked you were," She laughed, "It was cute." "It was alright," I smirked. "Just alright?!" She pouted. She put wiped her mouth and pulled me close making her kiss deeper this time and longer holding my face. "How was that?" She smirked. "...Amazing," I smiled and found myself grabbing her hand interlocking our fingers. Just then Charlie's car door shut, "He can't know about this!" I gave her a trusting look. She nodded "I won't tell him babe," She smiled. _Wow so it's official, I have a girlfriend...I'm dating a girl. _I blushed deep in my thought. Charlie walked in "Morning Bells...I'll assume you're Sara, Good morning." He smiled genuinely. "Morning Mr. Swan," Sara beamed. I hugged my father "Morning Dad, I made you breakfast." Charlie giggled, "It's pretty bad when the daughter cooks more than the father isn't it?" "Dad I enjoy it," I shook my head and nudged his arm. "So what have you two been doing since I've been gone?" He asked simply. "Homework, and Tv," we both answered at the same time making us seem suspicious. He nodded giving us a weird look. After being forced to watch three episodes of Pawn Stars with Charlie we went upstairs to work on some homework, or at least that's what we planned on doing. It seemed that Sara and I couldn't keep our hands off each other, constantly making out, surprisingly I was the one who went further. As our tongues fought I found my hands going up her shirt and inside her bra cupping her breasts. Was it weird that I didn't even feel awkward about this? That it was just happening without my control? She let out a quiet moan biting my neck. I closed my eyes and continued to feel her up enjoying every second of it as she slide her hand up my thigh to the button of my jeans...Charlie knocked on the door "Come on guys, I'm taking you to the diner for dinner!" I almost wanted to tell him that I wasn't hungry but my stomach grumbled, I sighed "Coming!" I bit Sara's ear, "We'll finish this later," I winked. _Where was this coming from? _It's like being with a girl came naturally to me yet why had it never happened before?

"Same as always, well done cheeseburger, coke, and berry cobbler for dessert?" The waitress smiled already writing down his order without him having to say anything. She turned to me, "Your father still comes here...every Thursday, as for you I haven't seen you since you were five." She smiled, "You sure have grown into a beautiful young lady." "Thanks," I smiled. Sara and I both ordered the same as Charlie had. It was clear the waitress, Lynn was hitting on my dad, but he would have never noticed. She kept coming back every half hour to ask how our meals were or if we needed anything and kept making small talk with my father, but this conversation caught my attention. "So did you ever find out what happened to those boys?" My eyebrow raised in interest, "There's people missing?!" Charlie looked sadly at me then looked back at Lynn, "All we keep finding is animal tracks that we assume to be bears along with human foot prints that...have no print, I've never seen anything like it." He shook his head in utter confusion and disappointment. _Humans with no footprint? How is that possible? _I could defiantly tell that I was not in Arizona anymore.

"Is it even possible?" I looked at Sara as I sat on the bed. "Is what possible?" She looked at me ditzy you could tell that she had dyed her naturally blonde hair brown. "For there to be humans without footprints?" I asked still in puzzled. "I've never seen one but hey there's a lot of things out there that I've never seen, that doesn't mean they don't exist." I nodded and went to my dresser getting out pajamas, I slowly took off my clothes still facing the dresser, to my surprise she wrapped her arms around the back of my waist and threw my clothes in the floor..."You don't need those," She purred in my ear and bit my neck smirking. I moaned, "Mmm, then you won't be needing yours either." I turned around and lifted her shirt above her head and threw it on the floor then slowly worked my hands down her torso and unbuttoned her pants. She slid them off and backed me into the wall kissing me aggressively, I loved being kissed aggressively. I let out a light moan and bit my lip as she moved her hand lower down my body. She bit my lip and started fingering me slowly. "Ugh!" I moaned a little louder than I wanted to, I had to bit my lip hard so Charlie wouldn't hear, _that would be the perfect thing for him to walk in on. _I grabbed her ass and blew into her ear as she pushed me down onto the bed.

**Author's Note: Whoa! So things just escalated quickly lol tell me if you enjoyed it or if you think it happened too fast? I will also take suggestions please review (:**


	6. Questions

**Chapter 6: Questions**

Jacob had walked me to school today because my truck had broken down due to all the snowfall, he was working on it everyday after school, I still knew that I liked him and I felt bad for thinking that way towards him being I was involved with Sara. The morning before I had to pinch myself when I woke up to Sara's naked body pressed against me, it wasn't a dream, I had fucked a female and I didn't regret it one bit. I blushed to the thought, "Issa are you alright?" Jacob teased. "Yeah I'm fine..." The blush on my face darkened from his smile, "...Jacob can I tell you something?" He stopped in his tracks and eyed me curiously, "Of course." "Last night I...um...never-mind," I shrugged wanting to tell somebody about my discovery of my sexuality but not sure if it was time or how he would react. "You can tell me anything Bella..." He looked concerned and serene. "Maybe later..."I sighed. He hung his head down in disappointment and hugged me goodbye as we reached my school. Edward was maybe two feet away from us, Jake growled under his breath as their eyes connected and he stormed away. _What did they have against __each other__? _I sighed and quickly walked towards him, I had said that the next time I saw him that I would find out his deal with me and I intended om doing just that. I stopped my pace confused, he was gone but how? He was right in front of me and now he was gone in the blink of an eye..._I hope he knows he can't hide from me forever_.

All through lunch I was anticipating for Biology to come so I could confront Edward, all Jessica could talk about was Prom, "Bella you going?" "Going where?" I averted my gaze off of Edward and onto a surprised looking Jess. "To Prom Silly!" She giggled. I shoke my head, "No...dancing isn't my thing...plus I have to go to Arizona to see my mom that weekend anyway." Technically that wasn't a complete lie, I was going to visit my mom I just didn't know the exact date yet, but I knew I wasn't going to a dance, a fat man wearing a thong could dance better than me..._now that's an image I really wanted in my head. _Sara looked at me clearly upset, "But you have to go..." she gave me a puppy dog pout and I could see tears forming. I wanted to take her hand and tell her that I would go if it meant that much to you, that I would do anything for her, but that might have looked a little weird to the others so I just half smiled at her, "I'll try to go," and as the others looked away I gave her a wink.

I practically stormed all the way to my next class, ready to ask Edward what his deal was, why he had been so rude to somebody he hadn't even known but more than five minutes...so needless to say I was glad but nervous when I took my seat next to him. His eyes followed mine the whole walk in, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself," he smiled, "I'm Edward Cullen...You're Isabella Swan." I know I had planned to come here all angry and what not but there was something about him that was so charming...his deep yet reassuring voice, his golden blonde hair, his brown eyes...everything invited me into him. "That's right," I grinned looking like a dork. I noticed Sara looking at me from her seat in the back...I felt bad it seemed like I kept flirting with every guy...well not every guy only two guys but still I was with her _wasn't I? _The thing is I wasn't even sure if we were a thing or just friends with benefits. "So how are you liking the weather?," He asked shyly. His corny choice of question made me feel better about myself. "You're really asking me about the weather?" I chuckled. "Yeah...I guess I am." He smiled. I shrugged looking outside at the rain falling from the darkened clouds and the snow-covered ground, "Any cold, wet thing I don't like..." I swear I saw him look down but I wasn't a hundred percent sure and if he did I was perplexed on why he would, it was almost like he was offended by my hate for this kind of weather..._but why would that bother him? _After checking each-others organism slides to make sure we were both right the bell had rung, I walked out with him completely forgetting about Sara. I walked to his locker with him as he asked me why I moved here, _big question for __only__ the second day of meeting. _I blinked a few times to make sure I heard him right as I thought of how to word it..."My mom...remarried, so I'm staying with my dad for a while," is what I had come up with. "Oh, so you don't like her new husband?" I noticed that his eyes had changed color...they had somehow gotten lighter now a golden brown. "Your eyes...they were different before?" I found myself asking in wonder. He looked around nervously, "It's the lights...the fluorescents." Before I could inch in another word he was half way down the hall. "So thanks for leaving me," Sara popped up behind me or _was she there the whole time?_ I looked around at the empty hallway and brought her face up to mine kissing her..."I'm sorry...," I wanted to throw in a "baby" but I wasn't sure if I should or not. She smiled and hugged me tightly. "Sara or we...a couple or what?" I couldn't think of a better way to ask it so I had to settle with direct with a hint of rudeness if she took it the wrong way. "...I've never actually had an official girlfriend...so I guess it's up to you, I'm fine with just being friends...with a little bit of benefits?" She smirked raising her eyebrow. I was relieved to hear those words, I just wasn't quite sure if I was ready to be exclusive with a female yet. I smiled and nodded, "Benefits it is," I subtly slapped her ass as the hallways started to fill again.

I started walking outside to my truck and was petrified at the scene I saw. Darien, one of Mike's friends was losing control of his truck and it was sliding towards me...I didn't even have time to run it all happened so fast. Edward was holding me with one arm and his other was holding the truck back from crushing me..._is it even possible to be that strong to stop a vehicle with your bare hands? And where did he even come from? _My mouth fell open in shock and Edward looked down at me than around nervously at the gathered crowd who all looked as amazed as I was. The drive to the hospital was even a blur compared to what I had just witnessed. My dad ran into the room as the doctor was checking my reaction time to a flashlight. I looked at the doctor in wonder...I knew I had never seen him before but something about him was so familiar..._his eyes_, he had the same golden brown eyes I had seen on Edward and the same pale white skin..._Mr. Cullen? _I looked down at his name tag _"Dr. Cullen." _Charlie ran to me, "Bells are you alright?!...You and me are going to have a talk," he did the I'm watching you eyes at Darien clearly pissed. For being a tough gangster guy Darien looked scared and truly sorry for almost crushing me. "Dad, it's okay, I'm fine." I reassured him. "It's not okay Bella he could have killed you!" "Yeah...but he didn't," I said. I walked out of the hospital room as soon as they released me and the first person I was hoping to see was standing there. I walked up to him ready for answers. "How you feeling?" "I'm feeling extremely confused," I stated bluntly. He didn't say anything to that, which kinda mad me mad, "Are you going to explain to me how you did it?" "How I did what?," He looked at me trying to act clueless. "How you saved my life! How you just stopped a car with your hand!...how you're strong enough to bend metal!?" He looked at his father as he walked past, "...Bella you hit your head." "Oh no...don't try and call me crazy! Don't act like I made that all up! Now tell me how!" I was becoming furious. "It's called an adrenaline rush Bella..you can Google it, and you're welcome." He walked away like that answer was explainable, he walked to where his dad was standing and she could hear them arguing faintly. "You can't tell her you have to be more careful Edward!" Carilse pleaded. "I know...I know...it won't happen again." _Can't tell me what? What won't happen again? What were they hiding from me?..._


End file.
